justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Winstons Amen 69
The Winstons Amen 69 is a military boat in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's the largest vessel in the Panauan navy (aside from the U1 Presidential Atomic Submarine, which isn't seen outside of missions). It's a large attack boat resembling a modernised American WW 2 PT boat, or British MTB (Motor Torpedo Boat), or an MGB (Motor Gun Boat). Weapons *Torpedoes (Unusable by player). *Depth charges strapped to its deck (Also unusable to player). *Two Minigun turrets - one at the front and the other at the rear - making it a brilliant vehicle for attacking bases from the sea if the MTA Powerrun 77 is too rare for you. Performance The Amen 69 is a large, heavy boat with a powerful diesel engine driving two propellers, and so is fast enough to be a pursuit vehicle, but not fast enough to outrun a YP-107 Phoenix running at full speed, since the Amen 69 only has 35 points of top speed according to the Just Cause 2 Official Guide, while its acceleration lags behind at only 10 points. Its heavy body and small rudders mean that it takes a while to turn, and only manages 45 handling points compared to the Phoenix's 60. The best part of this boat by far is its armour. Unlike the Phoenix, that can only withstand a small amount of gunfire from a heavy weapon, the Amen 69 will keep absorbing bullets when the Phoenix has been sent to the depths. It sports an armour rating of 75 points, which actually outranks several Military road vehicles, as well as the UH-10 Chippewa and AH-33 Topachula. Locations The Winstons Amen 69 is the least used Panau Military boat. *It's frequently stationed at offshore rigs, often on the other side of the rig from a docked YP-107 Phoenix. *Appears at Panau Military ports such as Kem Port Rodrigo, often within reach of destructibles. *It even makes an appearance at Heat levels 4 and 5. You will find military Amen 69's firing at you with their minigun turrets, when in the water or flying over it. *The Ular Boys possess a yellow camouflage version of the Amen 69, most likely stolen from the military, at their coastal HQ, along with a YP-107 Phoenix and Zhejiang 6903 ferry. It also appears in various missions. *The Roaches faction mission Stop the Press has a unique dark blue Amen 69 as the Singaporean Journalist's escape vehicle, complete with gunners. This boat can be stolen and driven away after finishing the mission, provided you don't destroy it to kill the journalist. *The Roaches faction mission River Runs Red has an Amen 69 converted into a cargo ship named the Minerva, which you must protect. This boat is a Roaches light blue colour, with sunshades placed all over it and a crane instead of a front turret. The rear turret, for the purposes of the mission, is untouched. You, unfortunately, cannot control this boat and it will simply disappear after you leave the area and the mission has been completed. Interestingly, it's not the only Amen 69 in this mission, as the military use desert camouflaged versions to chase you down between the locks. *Reapers faction mission Checking the Menu. At the end of the mission, you will find a Winstons Amen 69, presumably the transport vessel for the canned food you just stole. After you get to the dropoff point, you can simply hop out of your truck, steal the boat and speed away with two Reaper gunners in tow. This would naturally defeat the purpose of the entire mission, especially if you destroy the boat while having fun on the seas... let's hope that Bolo Santosi has more than a few of these boats. *Smugglers do Run. If you follow one of the smuggling boats, it'll eventually stop at a dock guarded by 3 unique black 69s and some smugglers with Rocket Launchers. Trivia *The boat is most likely named after The Winceton's 1969 song, "Amen Brother", and the commonly sampled break contained within. The "Amen Break" has been used in many pieces of music since then, commonly in Jungle and Drum & Bass. Category:Boats Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content